


Beware the Oak, it draws the stroke.

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Fellatio, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, shock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Balanar decides to sleep high in the trees as little did he know that lightning strikes trees more often than not.





	Beware the Oak, it draws the stroke.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichorskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichorskin/gifts).



Night covered the sky of the woods as the Night Stalker crept through it. Back from a hunt with tiredness running through his system, Balanar crept around lazily to find a spot where he could rest. Many trees looked appealing and suitable for a rest, yet one particular Oak tree seemed to attract most of his attention.

Many louded the popular saying of "Beware the oak, it draws the stroke." but Balanar felt like that saying was absolute bogus. Thus he ignored the thought as he instead climbed atop of the tree. Not far from the ground he kept himself, and a suitable, sturdy and large branch. He squatted down as he put his hands under the branch. With a swift movement he let pressure go on his feet and allowed his hands to act as an anchorage point, hanging from them as he then turned his body upside down, letting his feet dig into the moist bark.

Now hanging upside down, the Night Stalker began to slowly close his eyes as a sigh left his body. The day was tiring for him, and hunts were the least popular ones in times like these. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. His eyes were shut now as slow breaths came out, his mind and body turned inwards as his wings folded around him like a bat. Quickly enough his complete body shut down into a sleeping state as he hung down in place. Wind and rain was held back by the thick wings, and he was able to sleep through the terrible daylight.

Or was he?

 

Crackles were appearant in the air as the weather turned down, chasing away wildlife as the wind rustled the many leaves on the Oak tree. Quickly enough it garnered Balanar's attention as a leaf fell down into the upside-down Night Stalker's lower chin, and the annoying tingle it gave woke him. Though that all came in good timing as suddenly he saw a flash, and an enormously loud crackle. 

Time felt slowed down, his pupils widening as he flinched away from the light, his legs let go as the claws in his feet dug out of the bark- and before he knew it he was in the hands of gravity, and gravity said "fall."

As he fell down the short distance, the Night stalker saw how the lightning struck the tree, quickly evaporating all liquid within as it built up a massive amount of steam and pressure. In within a milisecond it violently burst and exploded as all the moist oak was burnt up and turned to char and drywood, making violent noises as bits and pieces of wood flew out, splinters acting like bullets as Balanar's wings covered him quickly.

Adrenaline rushed through his body as the lightning had passed and the tree was exploded. His heart beat like never before as he got up with wide-open eyes, gazing at the split tree he was resting on not so long before. He flapped his wings, shook his legs and fished out bits and pieces of leaf out of his (lack of) armor. Yet he felt a throbbing, bad feeling on his wings, and as that feeling settled in he was overthrown with a feeling of slight discomfort. He brought his wings to look over him as he would cover himself, but he saw how some of the pieces were stabbed into his wings.

Thankfully he was used to this 'pain', and he picked them out, keeping one splinter to use as a toothpick.

"Damned be you nature..." He complained under his breath, stretching his arms a little. He was still in the forest, and he felt like he was the only one here still.

But that feeling would die soon.

 

The Nightstalker heard more crackling behind him, though this one was more appearant. It got caught in the corner of his eye and as soon as he realized who it was, he sighed and shook his head.

"Hmph, is this how you greet your dire "allies", Razor?" He grumbled, squinted eyes staring down those of the non-appearant eyes of Razor. His stance was awoken and ready for the unexpected, but he expected little of the Lightning revenant as he stood there. Though in little time Razor got closer, who held his electrical whip closely.

 

"Ehahahaha! Now that was a great sight!" Razor chuckled, his voice as electric as his appearance, "You shoul'dve seen how you went down from that tree, oh is it beautiful to catch those in the very rods that attract the storm, oh how it split and burned as you fell like a clumsy little baby, very amusing indeed!" He then added, finding amusement out of making people experience a near-death situation. Infact Razor's mind was engulfed with pleasure and joy, whilst Balanar burned with frustration.

"..Grrr, if it wasn't for night, you'd be  _dinner_." Balanar threatened, getting closer as his intent was to intimidate the Lightning revenant, his large posture and incredibly muscled body hoping to do the job. However as the Night Stalker was close, Razor made his own plans.

 

Using the electrical powers he had, Razor quickly created a little coil which he used quickly. With the element of surprise the Lightning revenant then let his whip fall, taking Nightstalker's both hands and used the coil to tie them together. As quick as lightning he was as he chuckled and laughed, picking it up as he then flew a distance away.

"Ahah, trapped by me, the Razor!" He said, crackling his whip as a taunt, looking at the now tied Nightstalker who was infuriated. He was unable to move his hands, and the soft electrical shocks made them hard to move. His muscles contracted and stiffened up, so his arms were useless if he even resisted.

"What are you.. doing..?" He said, grimacing and wincing inbetween the light shocks that ran through his arms, muscles flexing on and off as the veins began to show slightly. Razor chuckled and crackled his whip again, getting closer and looking over him.

"Giving you a little.. shock therapy." He teased, getting closer as his whip intensified with power, letting it hang close. He happily eyed the now-captured specimen, and his thoughts were both curious and lewd.

 

"The underscape shall not be kind, though!" He chuckled, "Since you've been misbehaving, I'll have to punish you."

With that, the Lightning revenant made Nightstalker move his hands up, pushing him against a tree as he dropped his whip. Now looking at the prime muscle infront of him, he began to feel. The Nightstalker didn't know what to say, at one end he hated this feel, but on the other hand.. the feeling of the shocks moving through his body and stiffening his muscle only for them to relax was giving him some sort of relief, but also pleasure? It made him confused, but nonetheless he began to restrain less.

The Razor began to trail his hands over the mighty pecs of the Nightstalker, humming gently as he hovered infront of him. He started to first trail the edges and then began to channel electricity through it. The result was as expected, and the pecs began to jiggle and twitch as he saw how they slowly got under pressure, it became stiff and solid as the definition became more appearant. He continued this for a while as he heard the Nightstalker groan and emit some bothered huffs. Razor couldn't get enough of it, and continued on onto other parts.

He went down to his abs, shooting more shocks through his abdomen to see that lovely six-pack appear. It was so mesmerizing to see how much muscle this beast packed, but as he was bound to the Revenant's will the possibilities were endless. Razor's mind was completely occupied and obsessed with it, and he just couldn't get enough. He wanted more, and what he wanted he got.

 

With no warning, the Lightning revenant forcefully turned around the Stalker as he beholded his beautiful back. The outlines of his muscles, his laterals.. his thick trapezoids and his beautiful upper back was a sight to behold as he trailed his hands over it, only to reach the lower back.

That's where it started.

The Nightstalker at this point was overwhelmed by the shocks where he was put in a state of haziness and dumb thoughts, though the touch going down his back made him kick back in it.

"If you're gonna go there, you'd better be prepared for  _consequences_." He threathened, if he was ever subjected to becoming a bottom, he better made sure it was either a worthy partner, or in this case top Razor so hard that he'd forget about being the bottom between the two.

"Oh please, you'll be mine for the rest of this session, I can assure you!" He then chuckled. His eager hands took down the undergarments of the Night Stalker, and what was revealed was a prime butt. It was thick, rotund and shaped well. The revenant had the desiring urge to do all kinds of things to it, and now was the time.

 

One thing he wanted to try before touching his butt was to use some of his stimulation on his cock, and he made sure to immobilize the hands of Balanar as he turned him around. Turning him around was a good idea, as he was greeted by a massive, nine-inch stiff cock that went beyond all of his expectations.

Using a little bit of creativity, the Razor made yet another ring of lightning as he wrapped it around the base of the cock of Balanar, and the Night stalker responded with an uncomfortable, yet slightly pleased groan.

" ...Hmmmff..!" He let out, pleasure making it hard but rewardable as the electric stimulation went right to his tip, allowing him to feel pleasure he haven't had before. It was awkward, humiliating and emberassing, but the Revenant loved every part of it. He loved it even so much that he cranked up the pace and looked from a distance. He knew how much pleasure that would generate, and he wanted to feel up the limits of Balanar.

Wrapping a hand around, he began to quickly thrust it back and forth over the fat meat stick as the girth and firmness was surprising and prime. He stroked it with an intesity to milk him as soon as possible, and that wish was given as the shock therapy proved too much for him. He cried out as he shot out thick globs of cum into the open, reaching a decent distance travelled before spurting all over the floor. And after a good amount of seconds, he died down. The ring around his cock dissapeared, and Razor turned him back around.

"Hmhmmm.. back to work!" the Revenant said.

 

Little was there to be said, and the Revenant got extra close with his bulging crotch as he put both hands on the rear of the Night stalker, giving them a firm squeeze as he let the small shocks stimulate it. The Night Stalker huffed and panted as he felt it- something as emberassing as this felt so amazing to him, and quite honestly he felt like more. The Razor laid one more firm squeeze on it, and once he let go he followed it up with a good spank.

"Unf!" the Nightstalker let out, the spank came as a surprise, and it left behind a red mark as his cheeks did the same. What was most surprising was that it left some stimulating shocks, and it caused one of his buttcheeks to twitch a little. 

" _Oh, I'll zap your ass alright, Balanar_.." Moaned Razor, stepping back to then pull out what was his manhood, it measured as a decent seven inches with a girth of an average man, and he got ever-so-excited to put it to use. He got close and immediatly put it inbetween the cheeks of Balanar as he began to slide it back and forth. Moans accompanied the action as Balanar blushed and looked away, emberassed and humiliated as even he felt himself grow stiff.

 

Though Razor had enough of all this play, he wanted to claim his place,  _shove his dick to him, make him his and leave his mark_.

With little thought to it, he pulled back and shoved his tip in easily, he was surprised by the lack of resistance and quickly realized that when he looked down.

Big butt, big butthole.

He went in quick and released a high-pitched yelp as he hit the buttocks of the Nightstalker, who in return released an uncomfortable groan.

"..You'll pay for not giving a warning." The Nightstalker hissed, feeling the entire length of the Revenant in him, it was alright, but it was emberassing nonetheless. Razor himself on the other hand was in a complete world of pleasure and was floating on a cloud of lewdness and ass-fucking.

He began to work quickly as he moved his hips back and forth, quickly schlicking in and out as the asshole gave little pressure. He felt how the warm, juicy inner walls wrapped and throbbed around his cock just easy enough as he humped away. His hands at first hung at his sides but quickly grabbed the Nightstalker by the hips, and he used the leverage to hump him harder and harder, with little resistance to feel from the Nightstalker.

In and out he went as he breathed heavily, orgasmic noises coming from below as the precum leaking from his cock made it even easier and more pleasurable to fuck the blue man's ass, and as he continued he already felt himself come close. It was emberassing for Razor, but at the same time he wasn't surprised after all that steamy foreplay. A few more humps did it, and to make it even better the Razor put his hands up higher, letting a massive shock pulsate from the Nightstalker as he finally blew his seed into him. He pulled out quickly, and released a pleasured series of hums and huffs as he took time to recover quickly.

The Nightstalker yelled with cries of naughty pleasure and slight pain as he felt all his muscles in his body tense up, grimacing and groaning as he also felt how Razor finished inside of him. But not only that, he felt a freedom around his hands.He was finally free, and revenge was going to be taken on the Revenant.

 

Quickly the Nightstalker turned around as he had his hands down to his sides now, grimacing as his massive cock hung inbetween his thick thighs. A massive length of nine inches was measured as the girth of it was much thicker than Razor's, and in the shadow of the cock hung his plump ballsack. His tip only barely stuck out from his foreskin, but as he approached the Revenant his intentions were clear.

"Roll back the light." He said with an intimidating tone, snapping his fingers as the morning light was cast away in pure darkness, a bright view became clouded and foggy as the doors to the nightlife opened, and the Night Stalker had all of it. 

His eyes darted through the darkness as he leaped at the Razor, quickly knocking him down as he eyed him intently.

Razor was in a panicking state, he had it coming, but he didn't realize it would happen now, neither like this. He couldn't mutter out a word as the intimidating beast hung over him, massive cock hanging near him and his breath stammering as his voice went on tilt.

 

"Hrehehehe.. You expected daylight to protect you?" He chuckled with a toothy grin, starting to dig around for a rear entrance. Though as it wasn't found on the front, the Nightstalker threw him around and quickly found the answer. A few ties were removed as he then spread it apart, and what was found was a nice pair of buttocks for Balanar to penetrate.

"Looks like the hunter.. has become the hunted." He then grinned, whereas the Revenant begged for Balanar to go easy, but Balanar- despite wanting some good pleasure, wanted to teach him a little lesson not to 'mess with the bull.'

He grinded his massive cock inbetween the buttcheeks, lubricating it with his own saliva as he then pulled back, and pushed in. The Night Stalker groaned as his manhood was forcefully planted and shoved into the somewhat tight rear of Razor, who accurately responded with highly pitched moans and yelps, only for taht to be followed up by twitching and muttering. Something told Balanar that he, despite the emberasment, was  _really_  liking it. 

The Night stalker didn't hold back as he began to hump, having Razor flattened out under him as he didn't feel his entire length hit in, but every thrust allowed him to fit  _just_  a little more in. And as he did, he felt like adding a bit more excitement to it.

"Now for some  _me_  time." He said, picking up and placing the Lightning revenant on all "fours", the Nightstalker stood up and brought him to his level as Razor was left standing on his arms. The pure strength of Balanar allowed him to hold Razor like that, and he could keep it up for a  _long_  time.

Now he was truly feeling it, Balanar began shoving his cock completely in and out of the poor rear of his buddy as his hips smacked forcefully against him. Thrusts like pistons with the power of a wrecking ball started to bang in on Razor, increasing the pleasure incredibly which made Balanar lust for more and more. Letting his tongue hang out, he continued to ruthelessly rut and destroy the rear of Razor. Though after only a minute he felt like even showing off more of his power.

He pulled out, picked him up, put his hands around Razor and then quickly began to fuck him again as he started to use Razor's own weight to Balanar's advantage. With a little work from physics, he could even intensify his humps as the Lightning Revenant was left in nothing more than a muttering mess, and quickly the Night stalker felt himself to get to the edge.

"I'll just have to.. mark you." He said, and with that he let Razor slap down one more time on his cock, only to pump him full of seed as he let out a firm groan, pumping him full of seed as he was quick to move on. He laid Razor back down, pulled out, stood up and let the remaining, small pieces of cum drizzle on the body and head of the now recovering and tired Razor.

"Next time, don't bite off what you can't chew." Balanar chuckled, giving him a soft poke at Razor's mask before getting up, packing up his stuff and dressing up again.

Night passed, and as Razor woke up Balanar was gone.


End file.
